


Ven conmigo el viernes, no digas tal vez.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amor mutuo, Black Catra, Catra es una nerd del teatro, Diferencias de altura, F/F, Fluff, Lesbianas por todas partes, Quarterback Adora (She-Ra), Spanish Translation, Traducción, Universo Alternativo - Entorno Moderno, Universo Alternativo - High School, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: "¿Esa... esa era Adora, la quarterback del equipo? Ya sabes, la mejor estudiante de nuestro curso. ¿Rumores de besar bebés y alimentar a los sin techo en su tiempo libre?"Todo eso con el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud, Catra oye cómo su pulso se acelera, agitándose como las delicadas alas de una mariposa."Adora, ¿eh?"





	Ven conmigo el viernes, no digas tal vez.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come with me friday don't say maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727892) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Historia original de Nyalan, espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.  
> Esto es un AU.

Se conocen en el primer partido de fútbol al que Catra va. Es sólo por las súplicas y súplicas de Scorpia, por supuesto que lo es. Tal vez Catra debería haberle dado las gracias.

Más tarde, Catra negaría infructuosamente que, de hecho, no fue golpeada en la cara con un balón de fútbol. Es una mentira, sin embargo. Ella no es tan guay.

Lo que no es mentira, sin embargo, es la bella futbolista de piernas largas y tonificadas que corre hacia ella (¡Catra!) con una preocupación inquebrantable en sus grandes ojos azules, un grito de disculpa en sus labios rosados y llenos de vida.

 **"¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento mucho!"**  Oh, y su voz. Suena como si todas las canciones favoritas de Catra estuvieran sonando al mismo tiempo. Suena como un ángel tarareando un suave himno en las puertas perladas, a donde finalmente ha descendido. Es-

Wow, vale, la cara de Catra realmente duele. Es un poco palpitante, en realidad.

 **"Uh,"**  comienza, estúpidamente,  **"Está bien, no pasa nada."**

**"¿Estás segura?"**

Mientras esta chica etérea mima a la pobre y joven Catra, su entrenadora, una mujer muy alta con el pelo rosa claro, la llama para que vuelva al campo. Enfadada. La gente en las gradas a su alrededor parece chillar de acuerdo.

**"Estoy segura, sí."**

La niña finalmente asiente con la cabeza, corriendo a regañadientes de vuelta al banquillo, su entrenadora está gritando mientras una larga cola de caballo rubia y dorada se balancea con el movimiento. La boca de Catra se siente seca.

Eventualmente, se vuelve hacia Scorpia, que la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.  **"¿Quién era esa?"**

**"¿Esa... esa era Adora, la quarterback del equipo? Ya sabes, la mejor de la clase este año. ¿Rumores de besar bebés y alimentar a los sin techo en su tiempo libre?"**

Todo acompañado con el ensordecedor rugido de la multitud, Catra oye cómo su pulso se acelera, agitándose como las delicadas alas de una mariposa.

**"Adora, ¿eh?"**

* * *

Como era de esperarse, su equipo gana el partido. Adora les hace ganar con su último gol de campo, destrozando así a la escuela rival. Catra observa a la gente llevar a Adora sobre sus hombros, con un gatorade azul goteando por su garganta y sobre su cuello. Hace mucho calor.

El lunes, Catra camina hacia el patio para almorzar con sus grandes rizos marrones asegurados por una diadema de color rojo claro.

 **"¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar?",**  dice Lonnie en el momento en el que Catra se arroja sobre el césped frente a ella. ¿Realmente era tan obvia?

**"Nadie. Métete en tus asuntos, Lonnie".**

**"¿En serio? Porque podría ir a la cafetería y decirle a Adora que estás enamorada de ella ahora mismo".**

**"¡Scorpia!"**  Sisea Catra, volviéndose hacia la mencionada con un brillo en sus ojos marrones. ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¿No se supone que son mejores amigas?

Scorpia, convenientemente, tiene el descaro de disculparse un poco, rascándose el cuello con timidez.  **"¡Vamos, Kitty, sabes que no puedo guardar un secreto!"**

Ella lo sabe, muchas gracias.

**"Supongo".**

Catra muerde la lechuga de su sándwich con una ferocidad extra.

 **"Parece que ni siquiera tuve que levantarme** ", dice Lonnie, de repente, una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara mientras mira más allá de donde está sentada Catra. Oh no. **"Tu chica viene hacia aquí, Catra."**

Por supuesto que es verdad. Adora camina por el sendero con dos personas, una a cada lado, hablando animadamente. Glimmer y Bow, como Catra aprendió de Scorpia, son dos de las personas favoritas de Adora en todo el mundo - bueno, quizás además de su hamster, Swift Wind.

La verdad es que Catra se siente un poco mal. En el coche, después del partido, la morena interrogó a Scorpia sobre Adora a un centímetro de su vida. ¿Es raro que ahora sepa qué perfume usa Adora? Tal vez.

Adora elige ese momento para pasar los dedos delgados por su cabello, llevando a cabo de manera efectiva el letal disparo que le faltaba a Catra para caer rendida. Ella ahoga un chillido.

Adora lo oye.

La chica dirige su mirada a Catra, el sol brilla en su rostro de una manera que hace que sus ojos parezcan angelicales e impresionantes, brillando con el calor de la alegría.

 **"¡Hey!",**  dice ella, cerrando la distancia entre ella y Catra **. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te causé una conmoción cerebral?"**

Catra piensa mientras la mira embelesada. Menos mal que tiene un filtro.

**"Nada de eso. Sólo un moretón".**

Adora se acerca aún más. Catra capta el olor de su cabello, todo floral blanco y jazmín que hace que Catra sienta débiles sus piernas. La quarterback mete un rizo detrás de la oreja de Catra, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se adentra en los restos del púrpura y el azul que le salpican la mejilla. Gracias a Dios por el maquillaje.

**"Se ve mejor que ayer… ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?"**

**"Soy... soy Catra."**

**"¿Catra? ¡Eso es lindo! Soy Adora."**

¿Lindo? ¿Catra es lindo? Los perritos de peluche son lindos. Catra es un nombre estúpido.

A Scorpia le encanta dar a conocer su presencia. Esto es especialmente cierto cuando se trata de gente nueva, algo que Catra encontró en su primer encuentro.  **"¡Soy Scorpia!",**  dice ella. Ella flexiona sus músculos para obtener un efecto extra.

 **"Estás en el equipo de lucha libre, ¿verdad? ¿Conoces a Perfuma?"** Pregunta Bow. Catra lo conoce como actor y como presidente de la GSA. Además, sus padres dirigen el departamento de teatro, así que...

" **¿Que si la conozco? ¡Hemos vivido en la misma calle durante años!"**

Catra se encuentra distraída, mirando tontamente las migas de sándwich en su recipiente de tupperware. Se muerde el pulgar.

 **"Me gusta tu diadema, por cierto. ¿De dónde la has sacado?"**  Adora pregunta con esa dulce voz suya, apenas por encima de un susurro.

 **"Es de mi hermana adoptiva, creo",**  murmura Catra.

**"¿Es tan linda como tú?"**

Catra se siente a sí misma tirando de un rosa poco halagador, con las mejillas lo suficientemente calientes como para cocinar un huevo. Traga saliva, escondiéndose patéticamente detrás de su pelo.

**"Tiene once años".**

**"Ah,"** Adora tararea,  **"Apuesto a que eres buena con los niños, entonces."**

Bien. No.

Catra se ríe torpemente. Suena como una idiota. Una enferma de amor, suspirando, lesbiana idiota.

Glimmer golpea su hombro con el de Adora, terminando con éxito las miserables dragas de conversación entre ella y Catra.  **"Tenemos que irnos, Dora. La campana está a punto de sonar".**

Adora asiente con la cabeza, aunque hay algo en sus ojos que Catra no necesariamente puede discernir. Parece... decepcionada, ¿Quizás?

 **"¿Te veo luego, Catra?"** Parece esperanzada. A pesar de sus dudas, es imposible que Catra esté a punto de decepcionarla.

**"Nos vemos luego".**

* * *

Después de eso, Catra ve a Adora prácticamente en todas partes. En la tienda con sus hermanas adoptivas, entre clase y clase, incluso en las prácticas después de la escuela.

En una de esas ocasiones, en la que Catra se prepara para una escena, atrapa a Adora y a Glimmer entre el público. Glimmer está hablando por su teléfono, dándole importancia mas a una mota de polvo que a su próxima practica de teatro. Adora, sin embargo, está mirando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, la saluda con la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se ve tan bonita, iluminada por el suave resplandor de la luz.

 **"¡Catra!"**  Su profesor de teatro, el Sr. A, un hombre más grande y ligeramente más alto que Catra, grita, aunque su tono carece de malicia. Sin embargo, Catra salta, murmurando una dura disculpa, el hombre se despide con un gesto bondadoso.

**"Desde el principio, Bow."**

El niño asiente con la cabeza y se aclara la garganta. Este año, los padres de Bow tomaron la decisión mutua de poner en escena la producción Hamlet, que... bueno, digamos que Catra se metió con Ophelia. Al menos Bow es Hamlet.

 **"Señora, ¿Me acuesto en su regazo?"**  Comienza la reverencia, yaciendo a los pies de Catra.

 **"No, mi señor",**  dice Catra.

 **"Quiero decir, ¿mi cabeza en tu regazo?"**  Bow se acerca a mas no poder a su compañera, mostrando sus ojos anhelantes.

**"Ay, mi señor."**

**"¿Crees que me refería a los asuntos del campo?"**

Como si no pudiera evitarlo, la mirada de Catra se desplaza hacia el público, los ojos se fijan en la forma de Adora como si fuera un imán. Esta última le da un pulgar en alto, guiñando el ojo. Catra puede sentir que se pone roja.

 **"No creo nada, mi señor",**  dice finalmente, con la voz ligeramente sin aliento. Ella sabe que el Sr. A probablemente puede darse cuenta de que no está siendo muy profesional, aunque él la deja pasar por alguna razón bendita.

La chica se arriesga a volver a mirar al público, volviendo a ver a Adora. Esta vez, hace girar un mechón de cabello con su dedo, esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara que hace que las entrañas de Catra se derritan.

 **"Es una idea justa... acostarse entre las piernas de las doncellas",**  tararea Bow. No parece molesto por el poco profesionalismo de Catra, al menos no lo demuestra.

 **"Eres Merr-uh, ¿qué pasa, m-mi señor?"**  ¡Concéntrate, Catra, concéntrate! La verdad es que es demasiado hiperconsciente de la presencia de Adora en el público como para intentar repasar cualquier escena.

 **"Eso es todo por hoy"** , suspira el Sr. A, rascándose la barba con presunta molestia.  **"Los veré mañana. ¿Y Catra? Intenta averiguar qué fue lo que te distrajo hoy, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?"**

Catra entierra su cabeza en sus manos lamentablemente.

* * *

Cuando Catra entra en clase de inglés, hay alguien sentado en su escritorio. Alguien con forma de Adora.

Cuando la niña llega a su asiento, Adora la saluda con un fuerte abrazo, gritando  **"Hemos estado en la misma clase durante tanto tiempo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta?"** Qué manera de hacer que una chica se sienta especial, Adora.

Si le preguntaras a Catra, ella no te diría que ya lo sabía. Tampoco le diría que sus notas en esta clase eran tan malas porque se pasaba todo el tiempo mirándola y soñando despierta.

 **"Adora... quizás deberías volver a tu asiento",**  dice Catra. Por favor, no te vayas todavía, piensa ella.

 **"¿Ya?",**  se queja. Lloriquea  **"Pero quería preguntarte algo."**

Catra se muerde el labio. Es una maldición, no poder resistirse a las chicas guapas.

**"¿Preguntarme qué?"**

Adora extiende una mano bronceada, la piel es un dulce contraste con el marrón oscuro de Catra. La anterior la toma, el coraje que se planta en su pecho, brota a través de su garganta mientras sonríe a Adora. Catra puede ser juguetona. Ella puede encandilar a Adora. Puede burlarse de ella y hacer que se desmaye.

**"¿Tienes novia?"**

Oh. Bueno. Catra ciertamente no esperaba eso.

Se sonroja como una langosta.  **"¡No!"**  La chica tiene el descaro de estar un poco a la defensiva.

**"¿No estás saliendo con Scorpia?"**

**"No"** , Catra sacude la cabeza,  **"Nada de eso".**

Los ojos de Adora brillan, y arroja una masa de pelo detrás de su hombro. No está en su cola de caballo habitual, sino que cae en cascada por su espalda en ondas de seda y lino.

 **"Es bueno oírlo",**  tararea.  **"¡Nos vemos después de clase!"**

* * *

Catra, en todos sus años, nunca se ha preocupado de los rumores. Los chismes y el drama no son lo suyo en lo más mínimo.

Dicho esto, está ocurriendo algo de lo que es muy consciente, y no de la manera en que ella quiere ser. Lo oye mientras camina por los pasillos hacia su casillero y durante el almuerzo en el patio.

Adora está saliendo con Catra.

Esto es noticia para ella.

 **"Por fin,"**  dice Kyle **, "Hemos estado esperando a que ustedes dos se junten por semanas..."**

 **"¿Quién?"**  pregunta Lonnie. Sí, ¿quién?

**"Catra y Adora, obviamente."**

Lonnie emite una risita que es demasiado sarcástica, una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios cuando hace contacto visual con Catra.  **"¡Felicidades!"**  Hay una malicia subyacente en su tono que Catra puede sentir cómo se le marchitan las entrañas. A pesar de que Lonnie es divertida y fuerte, tiene una antipatía hacia Catra que incluso los alienígenas en el espacio exterior pueden sentir.

Scorpia se traga una uva, echándole una mirada a Catra. Una mirada malhumorada **. "Aw,"**  se queja,  **"¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste, Kitty? ¡Eres mi Súper Amiga!"**

Catra quiere refutar el hecho de que Scorpia le dijo a casi todo su grupo de amigos que estaba muy enamorada de Adora, la quarterback del equipo de fútbol de su escuela, completamente fuera de su liga y más guapa que un ángel. Pero cierra la boca.

 **"No estamos saliendo",**  murmura Catra, jugando con el cordón del zapato de su conversación sombríamente.  **"Deja de decir eso. Adora probablemente lo odia."**

Kyle le ofrece a Catra una mirada comprensiva mientras se inclina con un ligero toque a Rogelio. Catra quiere gritar pero no lo hace.

* * *

 **"¿Tienes alguna mascota?"**  pregunta Adora, mordiendo suavemente el brillante bolígrafo de gel morado que tiene a su alcance. Están trabajando en una tarea en la clase de inglés, para la cual Adora le rogó a Catra que se asociara con ella. Probablemente porque sus amigos de esta clase ya se han emparejado.

Catra sonríe con cariño.  **"Tengo un gato"** , dice.  **"Su nombre es Cedro. Es un Serengeti."**

Adora tararea en reconocimiento, inclinándose un poco más cerca para observar la cara de Catra. Casi como si fuera un rompecabezas que Adora no puede resolver, aunque realmente quiera hacerlo.  **"¿Qué es eso?"**

 **"¿Qué es qué?"**  Buen trabajo, Catra.

 **"¿Un Serengeti?"**  Adora sonríe.

 **"¡Oh! Son gatos manchados, como los Bengals."**  Catra empieza a sentirse un poco nerviosa, lo cual no es exactamente lo ideal. Si va a impresionar a su ligue, no quiere que sea porque sabe un montón de cosas raras sobre los gatos. ¿Qué tipo de tema de conversación son los gatos?

**"¡Apuesto a que es súper lindo! ¿Tienes una foto de él?"**

Catra asiente con la cabeza, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y encendiéndolo. Adora la observa, aparentemente intrigada, con una pared de pelo cayendo en su cara mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Catra. Catra trata de no caerse y morir.

Finalmente, muestra una imagen de Cedro, envuelto en mantas y dormido en su cama. Es una foto más antigua, todavía está un poco flaco de hombros y tiene esa mirada traviesa de gatito que Catra no recuerda con mucho cariño. Siente que su corazón se hincha de amor por el animal, una sonrisa tonta parece en su rostro.

Adora jadea, los ojos se abren de par en par.  **"¡Tenía razón! Lo amo",** dice.  **"Me gustan los gatos, pero la madre de Glimmer es alérgica a ellos."**  La rubia hace pucheros.

Catra decide entonces que quiere hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para mantener esa linda y pequeña mueca fuera de la cara de Adora, simplemente porque es demasiado adorable y tiene miedo de morir de un ataque al corazón si vuelve a ver una mueca de tristeza en su cara.

" **Tal vez puedas conocer a Cedar algún día",**  dice ella. Se muerde la lengua.

Adora asiente con la cabeza.  **"¡Sí! ¡Absolutamente sí! Eso es una cita".**

Es una cita.

* * *

 **"Hay un partido este viernes",**  dice Bow, sin ningún tipo de aviso. Se toman cinco minutos mientras el Sr. A se mete con los diseñadores de vestuario por un rasgón en el atuendo de Hamlet.  **"¿Vas a ir?"**

 **"Probablemente no",**  se encoge de hombros.  **"El fútbol no es lo mío, especialmente después de que me golpearan con uno."**

**"Sí, pero Adora es lo tuyo. Estará tan desanimada si te lo pierdes".**

Catra pone los ojos en blanco. Probablemente sólo esté siendo dramático.

Sin embargo, la idea de que Adora no se desempeñe tan bien porque su amiga no vino a apoyarla le da un roce a la morena de la manera equivocada **. "¿A qué hora es el partido?",**  suspira.

Bow se ilumina, un chillido excitado en sus labios.

* * *

Scorpia le está ocultando algo a Catra. Algo grande.

La antedicha se retuerce las manos, con los ojos saltando nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación. Buscando en todas partes menos directamente en Catra.

**"Scorpia".**

La luchadora salta de su propia piel. Finalmente mira a Catra, aunque sus ojos se centran en sus pecas y no en su cara.  **"¿Qué pasa, Kitty?"**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Scorpia se rasca la barbilla.  **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

" **Scorpia."**

**"¡Está bien, está bien! Tengo algo que decirte..."**

Catra suspira.  **"¿Qué?."**

 **"Yo",**  comienza Scorpia, tragando audiblemente,  **"¿Estoy saliendo con alguien?"**

La morena jadea, agarrando a Scorpia por sus hombros lo mejor que puede y sacudiéndola **. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es?"**

**"Entrapta".**

Catra sacude a Scorpia aún más fuerte, con una sonrisa en sus labios.  **"¡Me encanta Entrapta! ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa por esto?"**

Scorpia respira, pasando los dedos por su pelo.  **"No lo sé... ¿No incendió Entrapta tu portátil el primer año?"**

**"Estoy dispuesta a mirar más allá de eso."**

Scorpia finalmente sonríe, empujando el hombro de Catra juguetonamente.  **"Supongo que pensé que te enfadarías si no pasaba tanto tiempo contigo como suelo hacerlo."**

Scorpia...eres tan tonta.

Catra se ríe, los rizos rebotan mientras sacude la cabeza.  **"Por supuesto que no, Scorp. ¡Me alegro por ti!"**

 **"Me gusta de verdad",**  la chica gime impotente.  **"Es linda, divertida y muy inteligente. ¡Ella está fuera de mi alcance, Kitty!"**

 **"¡No lo esta! Las dos sois locamente guapas e inteligentes. Sois la pareja perfecta",**  sonríe Catra.

Scorpia envuelve a su amiga con sus brazos musculosos, lo que le quita la vida a Catra. Puede sentir como se va poniendo azul.  **"Te amo, Scorpia, pero también soy un metro más baja que tú y tengo brazos de fideos"** , jadea.

**"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"**

* * *

El juego del viernes se aproxima constantemente, y Catra se mantiene ocupada lo mejor que puede. Corre por encima de las escenas con Bow, envía mensajes de texto a Adora ( **¡sí!** ) y se sienta con sus amigos, incluyendo Entrapta, ahora, en el almuerzo.

Cuando la escuela termina, Bow obliga a Catra a subir a su coche por la "razón simplista" de que hará que Catra luzca lo mejor posible. Para Adora.

**"¿Te gustan las faldas?"**

**"Tal vez".**

**"Pruébate esto".**  Bow le arroja una falda a cuadros de la universidad. Es lindo... como, muy lindo. Ella espera en secreto que a Adora le guste.

 **"Encaja",**  dice ella.

Bow tararea su aprobación, rodeando a la chica como si fuera a sonreírla. Le da una cinta para el pelo. **"No le digas que te lo dije, pero Adora no dejaba de hablar de lo bien que te veías el lunes."**

El estomago de Catra se siente pegajoso.

" **¿En serio? Probablemente sólo estaba siendo amable".**

Bow pone los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que Catra piensa que se le van a caer en cualquier momento.

* * *

Como era de esperar, las tribunas de fútbol están repletas. Bow se aleja para prepararse, dejando a Catra desgastada para encontrar a Scorpia y a Entrapta.

Cuando lo hace, Entrapta la saluda con entusiasmo.  **"¡Hola, Catra!"**

 **"Hola",**  sonríe Catra, sin aliento, arrodillándose en las gradas al lado de Scorpia,  **"¿Cómo estás?"**

**"¡Maravillosamente!"**

Un silencio se apodera de la multitud mientras la banda comienza a tocar. Catra está atenta de Adora, aunque no es exactamente difícil verla, ya que es la quaterback y todo eso.

Finalmente, Catra la ve. Está sentada en el banco junto a una de sus compañeras de equipo, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Catra dice su nombre, ofreciéndole un saludo emocionado.  **"¡Vamos Adora!"**

Adora se sonroja... Se sonroja tanto que hasta Catra, desde arriba lo puede ver. Está intentando hablar, con la boca abierta y cerrada como un guppy. Eventualmente se da por vencida, tosiendo y abofeteando sus mejillas.  **"¡Gracias!",**  dice ella.

* * *

El partido está reñido, aunque, al final, la otra escuela sale victoriosa. Catra puede ver la decepción en la cara de Adora, el triste desplome de sus hombros mientras da palmaditas en la espalda a sus compañeras. Catra siente su dolor.

Cuando Adora desaparece en el vestuario, Catra se aleja de sus amigos con una despedida apresurada, bajando las escaleras. Apenas logra pasar a una mujer blanca enfadada con una bandeja de nachos en la mano.

**catra :3 : adora? â? Donde estás?**

**Dora dora dora dora: en el vestuario. Nos vemos en mi coche, por favor.**

Catra encuentra el auto de Adora, una camioneta vieja y destartalada que es sorprendentemente entrañable, posada bajo el portón trasero esperando.

* * *

La rubia se hace notar después de unos minutos, sudorosa y claramente exhausta. Tiene el casco en la mano izquierda y la derecha en la húmeda cola de caballo.

 **"Catra",** se mueve de manera exaltada como si de una rabieta se tratara  **"Lo siento mucho".**

Catra frunce el ceño, las cejas se entrecruzan inquisitivamente.  **"¿Por qué lo sientes?"**

 **"¡Porque sí!"**  Adora se lamenta, pateando miserablemente su casco **, "¡Tenía tantas ganas de impresionarte! Quería conseguir el gol de campo y hacerte correr hacia mis brazos, darte vueltas y besarte delante de toda la escuela".**

Oh. Catra se sorprende.

**"Lo siento, lo siento, eso fue muy raro. Probablemente no querías que dijera eso".**

**"Adora",**  comienza Catra, arrastrando los pies hasta que está frente a la otra chica.  **"¿Raro?. Probablemente lo habría dicho yo en un rato."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"De verdad",**  sonríe. " **He estado prácticamente enamorada de ti desde que me tiraste una pelota a la cara. No me gustas porque eres atlética y buena en el fútbol, me gustas porque eres encantadora, dulce y bueno, eres totalmente mi tipo".**

Adora mueve la nariz y se pone totalmente recta. Mira a Catra con una mirada acuosa, nariz ligeramente goteante. Ella es tan linda.  **"Eres la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida",** se queja ella,  **"¡Con tus rizos y tus pecas y tu diadema y tu falda! ¡Dios!"**

Antes de que Catra pueda protestar, Adora se inclina hacia abajo, con las manos ahuecando la cintura de Catra. Catra se encuentra con ella de puntillas. Juega con el dobladillo de su falda, descansando sus frentes. Catra quiere probar sus labios, tanto que puede oler los restos de su perfume y la menta de su pasta de dientes. Adora mete un trozo de pelo detrás de su oreja, presionando un suave y revoloteante beso en la piel debajo de la oreja. Catra chirría.

 **"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?",**  susurra.

**"No."**

Adora sonríe, finalmente juntando sus labios. La niña toma la iniciativa, moviendo sus bocas lentamente. Los ruidos de los besos húmedos hacen que Catra se sonroje aún más de lo que ya está, lo cual es decir algo. Adora desliza su lengua por el labio inferior de Catra, saboreándola por sí misma. Catra suspira, tocando distraídamente su nuca con sus agitadas manos.

Finalmente se separan, jadeando suavemente. Es casi como si Adora no pudiera apartar sus ojos de los de Catra por más de un segundo, un cálido aliento rozando sus mejillas.

 **"Catra",**  dice Adora, sin aliento,  **"Sé mi novia".**

Catra no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos y pide ansiosamente con sus labios otro beso.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy mucho de AUs, pero quería traducir uno y de todos los que he leído este me ha gustado mucho.


End file.
